


Silent Call

by Siruwia



Series: Call [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasami trudno się zgrać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Call

**Author's Note:**

> Próbując dzisiaj po pracy nie zasnąć, zmusiłam się do zajrzenia do mojego folderu z pozaczynanymi tekstami i trafiło na ten, który kurzył mi się najdłużej, a że miał być krótki i dużo mi się pisać nie chce, to go w końcu skończyłam.

Poduszka nigdy wcześniej nie wydawała się tak miękka jak dzisiaj. Wykończony po całym dniu pracy, Naruto z uwielbieniem wtulił się w pościel i głośno zamruczał. Poczuł we włosach palce i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Zmęczony? — Niski głos rozległ się koło jego ucha.

— Mhm. — Naruto odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć w czarne oczy. Czuł, że zaraz zaśnie, ale wychylił się jeszcze, by pocałować Sasuke na przywitanie, a może raczej na dobranoc.

Ostatnio praca dawała mu w kość, czyli od momentu, w którym szefostwo postanowiło ułożyć nowy program turystyczny. Naruto z chęcią sprawdzał wszystkie atrakcje i ich kompatybilność z pozostałymi punktami programu, ale równało się to z późnymi powrotami do domu, gdzie nie miał szans na spędzenie czasu z Sasuke. Nie żeby to było coś nowego, ale ostatnio jego chłopak postanowił z nim nie sypiać.

W Naruto narastała irytacja, gdy za każdym razem, kiedy wstawał, Sasuke kładł się spać po nocy spędzonej na pisaniu powieści. Natomiast, kiedy kładł się spać, Sasuke się budził. Kompletnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego chociaż w tej kwestii nie mógł dostosować się do godzin jego pracy, a gdy o to zapytał, w odpowiedzi usłyszał, że nocą nic go nie rozprasza.

Ciepła dłoń zniknęła z jego głowy, na co tylko odwrócił się plecami, wiedząc, że Sasuke zaraz wyjdzie z pokoju. Musiał z nim to wyjaśnić, ale dziś nie miał już siły na nic.

Słysząc odgłos zamykanych drzwi, otworzył oczy, wpatrując się w bliżej nieokreślony punkt, dopóki nie zasnął.

 

***

 

Dzień nie zapowiadał się dobrze. Pierwszymi oznakami złego nastroju Naruto, było niskie warknięcie w odpowiedzi na pierwsze dźwięki budzika. Odrzucając kołdrę ze złością, wstał i wyszedł z sypialni, zerkając z niechęcią na śpiącego Sasuke. Wstawiając wodę na kawę, poszedł wykonać poranną toaletę.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego ma tak kiepski humor, ale pusta lodówka wcale mu go nie poprawiła. Sięgnął po długopis i blok karteczek. Zostawiając na kartce krótką wiadomość, przyczepił ją magnesem do drzwi lodówki. Po chwili zastanowienia dodał do niej drugą karteczkę.

Odstawił kubek do zlewu, złapał klucze i wyszedł z domu przypadkowo trzaskając drzwiami, co dziwnie poprawiło mu humor.

 

***

 

Sasuke obudził się, gdy za oknami było już ciemno, a obok niego pogrążony we śnie leżał Naruto. Całując go krótko w skroń podniósł się z łóżka i nie kłopocząc z zapalaniem światła, wyszedł do kuchni. W oczy rzuciły mu się żółte karteczki przyczepione do lodówki, więc podszedł bliżej, by móc je przeczytać.

— Musimy porozmawiać. Naruto — przeczytał na głos i odczepiając jedną, spojrzał na drugą. _„Sasuke, nie mamy pokojówki, o ile jeszcze nie zauważyłeś. Wiedz, że to nie wróżka sprząta nasze mieszkanie, kiedy śpisz. Spodziewałem się też, że nie będę mógł liczyć na to, byś wyszedł po zakupy, więc zrobiłem je sam.  Obiadów już zapewne nie jesz, ale kolację i śniadanie masz w lodówce. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż naczynia pomyjesz. Naruto.”_

Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami zajrzał do środka, gdzie faktycznie czekało na niego przygotowane jedzenie. Westchnął i zamykając lodówkę, oparł o nią czoło. Jemu także udzielił sie brak interakcji między nimi. Trudno było mu przestawić się na poranne godziny, bo pisanie w nocy szło mu wręcz doskonale. Z poczuciem winy sięgnął po kawę i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w kubek. Niechętnie go odstawił i ruszył z powrotem do sypialni, gdzie powoli położył się przy Naruto, przytulając się do jego pleców i całując w ramię. Chciał chociaż przez chwilę być blisko niego.  

Kilka godzin później obudził go ruch. Było tak gorąco, że Naruto wiercąc się zrzucił na ziemię kołdrę. Wstał i otworzył okno, wpuszczając do pokoju parne powietrze. Godzina trzecia nad ranem nie przeszkadzała pewnej roześmianej parze, która prawdopodobnie wracała do domu po udanej imprezie.

Zawieszając na nich wzrok, Sasuke oparł się łokciami o parapet, odpływając myślami. Ostatnie tygodnie nadwyrężyły jego związek z Naruto. Nie mieli dla siebie czasu, o który właściwie Sasuke mógł się postarać, gdyby wykazał się większą inicjatywą. Naruto praktycznie całe dnie spędzał w pracy, ale pomimo tego dbał o pełną lodówkę i porządek w ich mieszkaniu, co wprawiało Sasuke w zakłopotanie. W końcu związek równał się z podziałem obowiązków, a wyglądało na to, że wszystkim zajmował się Naruto, który do tej pory na nic nie narzekał. Pewnie dlatego Sasuke nie zauważył wcześniej, jaki był w tym wszystkim bierny.

Spojrzał przez ramię, kontemplując pogrążoną we śnie sylwetkę swojego chłopaka, wiedząc, że powinien z nim porozmawiać. Nie mógł dłużej pozwalać na to, by Naruto był za wszystko odpowiedzialny.

Kiedy pierwsze krople deszczu spadły na ziemię, wciągnął głęboko powietrze, z ulgą odnotowując zmianę temperatury. W drodze pod prysznic, przykrył Naruto kołdrą i odgarnął mu włosy z czoła, wpatrując się w niego przez chwilę.

Kochał go, ale z pewnością nie okazywał tego w odpowiedni sposób. I nawet jeśli nie leżało to w jego naturze, musiał wykazać się równie dużym poświęceniem i zaangażowaniem, by go nie stracić.

 

***

 

Naruto zastał Sasuke śpiącego z głową na biurku. Prawdopodobnie oparł ją na przedramionach, ale w którymś momencie musiała mu się z nich zsunąć. Uśmiechnąłby się, gdyby był w nastroju, niestety zły humor ostatnio go nie opuszczał.

Wzdychając, postanowił zignorować widok i ruszył do kuchni, w której jedynym dowodem wcześniejszej obecności Sasuke, były pościągane karteczki, leżące teraz na kuchennym stole. Zajrzał do lodówki, odnotowując, że przygotowana przez niego kolacja została zjedzona, a naczynia pomyte, tak jak prosił.

Nalewając sobie z ekspresu zimnej kawy, usiadł na krześle i opierając łokcie o kolana, pochylił się do przodu. Był wypompowany. Nie samą pracą, ale myśleniem o tym, co między nim a Sasuke jest nie tak i w jaki sposób to naprawić.

Drgnął, gdy poczuł dłoń na ramieniu i uniósł głowę, spoglądając w twarz Sasuke, który pochylił się nad nim i pocałował w czoło. Naruto westchnął tylko i odstawił kubek. Kawa i tak mu na zimno nie smakowała.

— Przepraszam — usłyszał koło ucha. Zamiast się uśmiechnąć, prychnął pod nosem.

— Za co? Za wczoraj, dzisiaj czy jutro? A może w zapasie za cały przyszły tydzień? — zapytał, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od złośliwości. — Jeszcze trochę, a zamiast ze mną, będziesz sypiał ze swoim laptopem — dodał na koniec.

Sasuke wyprostował się, nie spuszczając z oczu, siedzącego tyłem do niego, Naruto. Wiedział, że jest zirytowany tym całym mijaniem się, ale nie spodziewał się, że aż do tego stopnia.

— Zrobię ci śniadanie — rzucił, by przerwać nieprzyjemną ciszę. Nic innego nie przyszło mu do głowy.

— Nie chcę śniadania, kiedy będę głodny, zrobię je sobie sam. — Naruto wstał od stołu. — Powinieneś się położyć, pewnie jesteś wykończony — mruknął pod nosem tonem niby obojętnym. Sasuke jednak nie był zmęczony, właściwie nie spał w nocy tylko kilka godzin, a nad ranem jeszcze się zdrzemnął.

— Jesteś zły, wiem. — Sasuke podszedł do swojego chłopaka. Naruto rzucił mu spojrzenie pełne niedowierzania.

— A to nowość — powiedział z udawanym podziwem. — Zauważyłeś! — uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

— Naruto, musisz zrozumieć, że nikt nigdy nie wypominał mi siedzenia po nocach.

— Przepraszam, na przyszłość zapamiętam — Naruto pokiwał głową, jakby notując w pamięci słowa Sasuke. Nie dało się przeoczyć rozczarowania w jego wypowiedzi.

— Nie! Nie chodziło mi o to. — Sasuke zatrzymał go ramieniem, kiedy Naruto chciał go wyminąć. — Miałem na myśli, że nie musiałem dzielić uwagi pomiędzy pracę a kogoś, kto jest dla mnie ważny i naprawdę się cieszę, że jesteś o to zły...

— Mam pomysł, zastanów się najpierw, co chcesz powiedzieć, nim się jeszcze bardziej pogrążysz — zaproponował mu Naruto.

— Kocham cię, okej? — Sasuke westchnął i wyprostował się, patrząc prosto w niebieskie oczy. — Cieszy mnie, że starasz się zwrócić moją uwagę na to, co jest dla mnie ważne. Ja po prostu nie potrafię się odnaleźć w tych wszystkich regułach, zasadach, w tym, co należy robić w związku, a czego się nie powinno. Czasami się zapominam, wracam do starych nawyków i nie chcę, żebyś musiał znosić moje odcinanie się od rzeczywistości i od ciebie.

— Nie chcę cię zmieniać na swoją modłę, Sasuke. — Naruto wycofał się i oparł o szafki. — Nie o to w tym chodzi. Ja po prostu potrzebuję trochę, nie wiem, więcej zaangażowania?

— A ja muszę być tego świadom, inaczej się nie uda. Nic nie poradzę na to, że o związkach nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Musze wiedzieć, co ci nie odpowiada. — Sasuke oparł obie dłonie po bokach ciała Naruto i wzruszył ramionami. — Powinieneś już dawno porządnie mi przywalić, albo wyrzucić mi laptopa przez okno.

— To nie jest głupi pomysł. — Naruto zaśmiał się krótko i westchnął, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Sasuke. W odpowiedzi jego drugie ramię owinęło się wokół pasa Naruto.

— Na szczęście zdążyłem wysłać tekst do korekty. — Sasuke uśmiechnął się po swojemu, całując swojego chłopaka w czoło.

— W takim razie będziesz miał teraz mnóstwo czasu na sprzątanie. — Naruto wtulił twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi. — I na zakupy — dodał po chwili.

— Wiesz co, myślę, że ta gosposia, to nie taki zły pomysł.

— Możesz zacząć od kuchni — powiedział Naruto, całując go lekko w obojczyk i odsuwając od siebie. — Mam dzisiaj zmianę popołudniową, więc jeśli się pospieszysz, może zdążysz jeszcze zajrzeć do sypialni zanim wyjdę.

— Czy mogę zacząć od sypialni? — Sasuke obejrzał się za nim.

— Kuchnia, Sasuke. — Naruto mrugnął do niego. — A potem salon — dodał i zniknął za drzwiami sypialni.


End file.
